


take my hand

by anunknownagenda



Series: follow the (plot) bunny [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post-Finale, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Sokka Has a Mild Panic Attack, Suki Helps, Tumblr Prompt, Vague Description(s) of Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunknownagenda/pseuds/anunknownagenda
Summary: A group of kids— they had only beenkids.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: follow the (plot) bunny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874920
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss on the forehead
> 
> **Warning:** Sokka has a mild panic attack— I’m not very descriptive of it, but I thought I would still give a warning, just in case.

_They could have died._

  
  


“Sokka?” 

  
  


_They_ **_had_ ** _almost died._

  
  


Fingers lightly brush his (good) shoulder, “You okay?” 

  
  


His throat is tight when he responds, “Not really.” 

  
  


_A group of kids— they had only been_ **_kids_**.

  
  


Sokka leans forward and tries to remember how to breathe— tries to stop the trembling of his hands, “Suki?” 

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


Her voice is full of concern and he tries not to feel guilty— tries to tamp down the fear slowly sinking into every thought that races through his head. 

  
  


“The war’s over.”

  
  


“It is.”

  
She pretends not to notice the tears clinging to his lashes and sits down.

_They gambled with fate because of a mad man and won._

He takes in a shuddering breath when she presses her shoulder into his— a grounding comfort, “What now?” 

  
  


“I don’t know,” her eyebrows pinch in frustration, “There’s a lot that has to be done.” 

  
  


Weariness slips over him like a familiar coat (why couldn’t it all be over?) and he can’t help the way he sags against his girlfriend’s side.

“There is.” 

  
  


She reaches up to smooth out his hair, fingers snagging on a few knots, before letting her hand settle at the back of his neck, “We won’t have to do it on our own.” 

  
  
  


He sends her a skeptical look, “I don’t think anyone’s gonna listen to a bunch of kids.” 

  
  


Suki sends him a mischievous smile, “They’ll learn.” 

  
  


He feels a small grin tug at the corners of his lips at the determined look she sports, “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Of course.” She turns his head to fully face her and taps his forehead, ”As long as we have your big brain and my muscle— we’ll have help.”

  
  
  
“They won’t know what hit them.” 

  
  


She hums, “Exactly.” 

  
  


He links his pinky with hers, “Fan and Sword.” 

  
  


She tilts his head forward with her free hand and gives his forehead a small, lingering kiss— a promise “Fan and Sword.” 

  
  


His eyes fall shut as her lips trail to his brow, “I love you.” 

  
The gratitude is clear in the way his voice goes soft and it brings a smile to her lips.  
  


  
“I love you too,” she pulls away and gives a light squeeze to their linked pinkies, “it’ll work out.” 

  
  


“Yeah,” he inhales— less worried, “it will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write Sokka or Suki enough and of course— the first time I do, Sokka’s having some issues...oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This takes place either a couple of days or hours after the war and everything just finally catches up to Sokka. Suki finds him half way to freaking out and helps as best she can while he processes.  
>    
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
